


dare4distance

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Michael goes to Sydney Uni while Luke lives in Adelaide, Muke - Freeform, Sad Ending, Student Michael, Uni Student Michael, i guess this is technically under age since luke is seventeen in this, idk how to tag, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes off to university and leaves Luke behind. </p>
<p>Based on dare4distance by nevershoutnever. Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	dare4distance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the plot and I barely own that.

**_I got the concept and came to the conclusion_ **

**_That the top floor was just an illusion_ **

**_To the fact that I got this break in my back_ **

**_That I can't get out I cant figure out how_ **

**_You appeared right in front of me_ **

**_Before you march down south the university_ **

**_Is where you spend your daylight_ **

**_But we're both just waiting for this Friday night_ **

 

"I'll see you soon," Luke mumbled as his bottom lip quivered. Michael nodded.

"Soon," he agreed. He hugged Luke tightly, kissing his forehead. Luke's eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

"I love you," Luke replied, not ready to let the hug end. Michael pulled back and kissed him softly.

 

 

**_Although the distance is daring_ **

**We both** **_know how to drive Oh_ **

 

"I'm coming down," Luke said into the phone. "I'm an hour away." Michael cheered.

"I'm so excited! You'll love it here! I have to introduce you to everyone. I love you so much, I can't wait until next year when you come here," he exclaimed excitedly.

Luke smiled widely. "I can't wait either. I love you, too," Luke said.

 

**_We can't make up for the lost time that we both apologize for_ **

**And I can't stand the fact that this extremity is the center of my** **_day_ **

 

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit," Luke mumbled as Michael wrapped his arms around him. "I've been so busy with school and work and everything."

"I don't care," he said, "you're here now. And I'm sorry I didn't come and visit either."

"I love you," Luke said, pulling away.

"I love you," he smiled, kissing Luke roughly. "I've also had blue balls for two months."

Luke laughed loudly as Michael led him to his dorm.

 

_**I**_ **_see_** **_where you're coming from_ **

**_We've_** **_been on the same boat since day one_**

**_I see how you like to run_ **

**_Back to the things that got you here_ **

 

"I miss Adelaide," Michael cried into his phone. "I miss you and my mum and my dad and even that dumb girl that hits on me all the time. I wanna come home."

Luke choked back his sob. "It's okay, Michael. It's Christmas soon and you can come back home, yeah? But this is for your future, Michael. Our future. I love you."

"I- I love you, too," he choked out. Luke's heart broke as he hung up.

 

**_Although the distance is daring_ **

**_We both know how to drive Oh_ **

 

"Luke!" Michael shouted as he ran towards Luke. "I missed you so much. I love you."

He hugged Luke tightly, spinning him around in Michael's front yard. "I missed you. I love you," Luke whispered against Michael's neck.

Tears leaked out of Luke's eyes as he hugged Michael tighter.

 

_**We can't make up for the lost time that we both apologize for** _

**_And I can't stand the fact that this extremity is the center of my day, you're the center of my day oh_ **

 

"I'm sorry I can't visit this month," Michael said. "But I have so many tests right now and I'm so stressed and I'm scared and I miss you so much."

Luke bit his lip to keep from crying. "I-it's okay. You can do this. We can do this, Michael. Just a few more months. I miss you. I love you so much, Michael."

Luke swallowed harshly after Michael hung up.

 

**_Mondays I sleep away_ **

 

"I'm going to bed," Luke mumbled after dropping his bag to the living room floor.

"It's only four, Luke," Liz said. "You just got home."

"I'm tired."

 

**_Tuesdays I lay awake_ **

 

"You should sleep, Luke," Andy said, peeking through the blond's bedroom door. "It's three in the morning."

"I can't sleep," he croaked.

 

**_Wednesdays they are the worst Woah_ **

 

"Leave me alone!" Luke screamed, knocking a glass to the floor. He stared at the broken glass. "I miss him so much."

He collapsed to the floor and cried.

 

**_Thursdays I reminisce_ **

 

"This is when we went to that Green Day concert," Luke mumbled as he showed Liz pictures of him and Michael. "And when we went to prom last year." He sniffled as he looked at Michael's dumb, green hair. "He dyed his hair green because it was my favourite colour at the time."

Liz hugged her arm around him as he sniffled again.

"I miss him," Luke cried.

 

**_Friday I see your face_ **

**_And I can't breathe_ **

 

"Michael," Luke breathed as he saw Michael across the courtyard of Michael's school. Michael's eyes widened as he saw Luke. He pushed the girl off of his lap and ran towards Luke.

He shook his head as Michael called his name.

"Luke!" Michael shouted, chasing after him. "I can explain!"

"Explain what, Michael?" Luke hissed. "That you're cheating on me? Is that why you haven't visited?" His voice cracked.

"I- I meant to tell you," he mumbled. "I can't handle it anymore. The distance. It's too much."

Luke bit his lip harshly as he nodded. "Bye, Michael."

 

**_Although the distance is daring_ **

**_I sure know what it's like to be alone._ **

 

That night, Luke curled up in his bed. Alone.


End file.
